


A Night To Remember

by BeifongsFinest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeifongsFinest/pseuds/BeifongsFinest
Summary: Kenma meets Hinata on the train and spends the entire night falling for him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Minor Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> kenhina is my favorite ship so I have so many ideas for them. this may seem a bit crazy but i hope you enjoy it

***

Kenma vowed to never trust his best friend again. After all these years he still found himself falling for the same pathetic schemes and scams. Truth be told maybe it was because he was weak-willed. All it took was two new games and promised a week of no nagging to get him out of the house.

A friend of Kuroo's was having a housewarming party and since Kuroo was still trying to get into said friend's pants despite some very strong competition Kenma was forced to come along for front row seats to the shit show. Kuroo kept repeating 'tonights the night' a sad mantra of what was likely going to lead to a very awkward evening. 

The two board the train during rush hour so it was full. Kuroo managed to get them both on before the doors closed, and thus starts an hour-long trip to someplace he hasn't been to since High School. As usual, Kenma was way too into his game to pay attention to much else so Kuroo made sure he didn't fall. After a few stops, Kenma feels Kuroo push him into a free seat. Kenma was laser-focused so he hadn't noticed who he was sitting next nor did he noticed how they too were focused on his game. 

"You're really good at that." The voice startles him almost breaking his concentration. Almost. He grew up with Kuroo that was more than enough distraction. 

Kenma feels them shift beside him trying their best to watch him play.  
"Thank you." 

"I've never been good at games. My friends say it's 'cus I have poor concentration. I just think I suck." Kenma looks up from the game finally meeting the other's eyes only to have them staring right back at him. 

Pretty brown eyes, crazy orange hair......., and the most contagious smile. 

"Sorry. Did I disturb you?" Kenma quickly breaks eye contact and looks down at his game (which he just lost in) and shakes his head. 

"No. It's okay." 

"I'm Hinata Shouyou." 

"Kozume Kenma." Kenma doesn't have to look to see the other boy is smiling, he swears the entire train car got brighter on just his energy alone. 

They talk back and forth between levels, mostly Hinata, he questions how Kenma got so good, and if he plays often. Hinata brightens when Kenma tells him he plays on YouTube and Twitch and sometimes gets exclusives. 

"Wow, so you're like super famous. Cool." 

Kenma finds that Shoyo is good company so good that the two become so invested in a game that he nearly screams when Kuroo taps him as they arrive at their stop. Kenma pretends he doesn't hear the soft 'aw' as he gets up to leave. 

"It was nice meeting you Shouyou." The younger smiles brightly and waves back. 

"You too Kenma. I'll check out your videos later." With that Kenma steps off the train more upset than before. Kenma waves once more before the train fully pulls off and turns to a grinning Kuroo. 

"Shut up." The older boy laughs and throws an arm over his shoulders. The two move fast with the rest of the crowd and Kenma hopes this would be the last of the conversation but he knows it won't. Kuroo lived to torture him. 

Suga was supposed to be meeting them at some coffee shop near the station they came early. 

As soon as they take their seats Kuroo wastes no time bringing the subject back up. 

"So the cutie on the train. You get his number?" Kenma looks up from his phone with a frown on his face and let's that be the answer. "I'm guessing that's a no." Pause. "You were blushing." Kenma realizes it was true but it wasn't anything Shouyou said persay he was just sitting really close the entire time. It was nerves. 

Kenma glares at Kuroo and lets his anger fade for a bit smirking at his friend. 

"How's it feel seeing Sugawara-San again. It's been a while right?" Kuroo glares down at the menu seemingly ending the conversation right there. It was rare Kenma had something over Kuroo seeing as how the older boy was as open as a book. Even if Kenma didn't ask he would be told every dirty detail of his friends' relationships. 

It was annoying if he were honest but he was happy his friend found someone. Dachi was great. He never took any of Kuroo's shit and unlike some previous conquest welcomed Kenma with open arms and a legitimate smile. Not to mention Kuroo was absolutely sprung for the other which was why Kenma was so confused when he asked to keep it casual. 

"Just until we finish school." ~

Kenma assumes Kuroo didn't expect to run into Dachi at a club with Sugawara doing some practically x-rated things on the dance floor. 

Dachi had always been honest with the two that he was seeing them casually and it was only them. Somehow that turned into them competition which was annoying to everyone around them who could very clearly see they wanted to rip each other's clothes off. 

In fact, the last time Kuroo saw him they ended up hooking up in Sugawara's car after a particularly intense argument and now the two haven't spoken let alone argued in over a month. 

"It'll be fine. I'm an adult I can handle it." Kenma scoffs, with the way the two trade insults back and forth it was hard to believe they were older than him. But sure. Adult. 

***

When Suga arrives he welcomes the two by ruffling Kenma's hair an action he would normally hate but found comforting when the older did it. Suga greets Kuroo with a smile and does a very poor job of subtlety checking him out as he stands. Kenma says nothing because all he wants to get this night over with. 

___________

They arrive to the party in full swing. Kenma recognizes a few people from some of Kuroo's pictures. Friends of Dachi all around. 

Not wanting to be a bad guest Kenma agrees to walk around for a bit with Kuroo and greets some of his friends. Dachi grins when he sees the two and the older man (clearly tipsy) pulls the two into a hug whilst saying he missed them so much.

As soon as Kenma sees Kuroo reach for the Sawamura's ass he leaves in hopes of finding the nearest outlet, he gets lucky and finds one with not a lot of people around. Kenma rushes over to the spot and pulls out his charger ready to push all the people and noise away.

Kenma is just about to defeat the mob boss when the already loud crowd gets even louder as someone else walks in. Kenma doesn't care enough to look up until he hears Kuroo's very distinct voice say "holy shit" and when he looks up once again bright brown eyes meet his. 

"Kenma." Shoyo rushes over and stops in front of him. "Wow. This is such a coincidence."

***  
Hinata never gave Kenma much of a chance to respond and instead rushed to grab snacks because he still wanted to watch him play. 

Kageyama who came in with him stood staring at Kenma without a word for the past 2 minutes and the older was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, it was to the point he figured he was Hinata's boyfriend that was 'marking his territory' 

*smack* 

"Quit staring bakayama. Say hi to Kenma." Hinata hands Kageyama a beer before sliding into the small space next to Kenma against the wall handing the other a fizz drink. The same one Kenma usually drank. Kenma whispers a thanks and places the drink next to his bag. 

"Don't hit me dumbass." Hinata rolls his eyes seemingly not affected by the boys words. "I'm gonna find Kindachi stay out of trouble." Then leaves without another word. 

"Sorry about him he's rude when he hasn't had his nightly milk. That's Kageyama, he was actually who I was going to meet when I saw you earlier. Suga-San had to beg him to come." 

"You know Sugawara-San?" Hinata brightens beside him and eagerly nods. 

"He was my Senpai in School. You know him?" Without thinking Kenma says. 

"Yeah he's super into my very oblivious friend and his sorta boyfriend." Hinata looks suprised by the comment but grins a moment later. 

"Ahh Kuroo-San? I've heard alot about that." 

"They're all stupid." Kenma says before restarting his game. 

"Yeah. I mean if you like someone you should just say so." Kenma decided in that moment he definitely liked Shoyo. 

***

They stay there long enough for Kenma to have a fully charged phone and nearly all levels beat. Shoyo was just as clumsy as he expected when he played but picked up easy enough, he provided funny commentary and always praised Kenma when he beat a particularly intense level. 

At one point Kageyama made his way back over to them another boy with vegetable shaped hair in tow. They tossed themselves on the chair besides the distracted pair. After a moment Kageyama speaks. 

"You know on the way here he wouldn't shut up about you." Kenma doesn't realize he was being addressed until Hinata froze beside him. Kenma takes in Hinata's tomato red face before letting his eyes fall on Kageyama who looks way too smug. "Thought you were a secret boyfriend at first. He watched most of your YouTube videos and wouldn't shutup about how cute you were." Okay now Kenma was red as ever. That was definitely not what he expected. 

"I'm finding a new best friend." 

"You love me too much." The other responds promptly ending the conversation Kageyama turns back around and begins kissing the boy beside him. 

And he thought Kuroo was embarrassing. 

"I hope he didn't make it awkward. I just-- After I met you on the train I wanted to check out your channel and I just fell into a deep rabbit hole, you're really good." 

"Thanks." Kenma stares down at the plate of snacks they were sharing too nervous to look back at the younger. "I think you're cute too." 

***

A few hours into the party Hinata managed to get Kenma to walk around more. Though he wasn't sure about leaving his things with Kageyama who seemed permanently attached to Kindachi's lips (yes, they finally managed to be introduced between makeout sessions). 

"They were dancing around eachother since middle school. Kageyama was considering going overseas for college after we graduated and when Kindaichi found out he confessed, it was dramatic but cute, pretty sure Kageyama cried, they've been dating ever since. Gross right?"

Kenma figures he said it to get a rise out of Kageyama because the other promptly flips him off lips still attached to his boyfriend. 

"I'm going home so you can't fuck at our place tonight." Kenma is shocked when the words fall from his mouth. So much for the all to innocent image that invaded his mind.

Kageyama pulls away from Kindaichi long enough to glare at Hinata, his anger then replaced with a smirk as he stares between the two. 

"If I can't bring my boyfriend home you can't bring yours." With absolutely no subtlety Kageyama eyes Kenma practically daring him to challenge his statement but he was way too shocked to do or say anything, he was still stuck on the fact that Shouyou had so easily said 'fuck' he did not at all seem like the cursing type. 

"This is why Suga-san likes me better, have fun with blueballs you bastard." Hinata stands up and grabs at Kenma's hand to follow. "Watch Kenma's stuff." 

Kenma is left with no choice but to follow him, he finds that he's grateful because if Kageyama was anything like Kuroo (and he definitely seemed like it) the conversation was not stopping there. 

"Daichi-San ordered pizza and chicken, I wanted to get to get to it before it was gone." As they enter the kitchen Kenma spots Bokuto and Akaashi. He hadn't even seen them come in, and judging by the looks of it the two they were a few drinks in, clearly they'd been here a while. "Bokuto-san, I didn't know you were here." 

"My disciple!" Bokuto rushes over and sweeps Hinata into a hug both giggling as he does. Bokuto opens his eyes when he sense another person beside him eyes widening when he sees Kenma. He looks down for a moment noticing their joined hands. Then he gets 'the look' the same look he got when he found out about Kuroo and Sugawara. That look could only mean trouble. "Hinata you didn't tell me you were dating Kenma." 

Bokuto finally let's go of Hinata and latches on to Kenma instead, Kenma could smell the liquor on him. 'Definitely way past tipsy.'

Kenma looks over to Hinata who has gone red at the accusation. 

"We actually just met tonight." Bokuto backs away and stares between the to smirking. 

"So you were the cute boy from the train Kuroo told me about." Bokuto grabs Hinata by the face and squishes his cheeks, Hinata laughs completely used to his friends behavior. "Definitely cute. You know I thought about introducing you two before-"

"Bokuto-san leave them alone." Kenma inwardly thanks Akaashi, he always came through for him. Bokuto pouts and makes his way back over to his boyfriend wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing one kiss on his cheek and another on his lips. 

Kenma realizes he's yet to let go of Hinata's hand and let's himself be dragged over to the table where the food was. Hinata reaches over and grabs a plate briefly letting go of Kenma's hand to do so, he hands Kenma a plate too. 

"We should get it before more people come, most people here are athletes so they can eat good." 

"Kenma is very picky, make sure he eats well chibi-chan." Hinata gasps at the name and looks over to glare at Kuroo who Kenma hadn't even realized was in the kitchen. 

"You're Kenma's friend. I'm Hinata Shouyou." Hinata bows at Kuroo and Kenma feels bad he's being so polite because he knows for sure Kuroo would not be calling him by his name anytime soon. 

"I'm Kuroo. Pleasure to see you again chibi-chan." Hinata opens his mouth to argue again but is stopped when Kenma grabs his hand again catching his attention. 

"Kenma?" 

"He's doing it just to tease you, ignore him." Hinata nods and the two begin making their plates. Kenma is very aware they're being watched and he does his best not to blush at the attention. He also makes sure to put enough on his plate so that he avoids getting caught up in one of Kuroo's lectures again.

"Am I going home alone tonight?" Kenma feels Hinata freeze beside him, that's twice tonight someone's implied they'd be going home together. 

"Kuroo leave them alone." Sugawara walks into the kitchen with Daichi in tow, Kenma does not miss the disappointed look on Kuroo's face when he sees the two holding hands. "Kenma eats lots okay, theres alot of food." Kenma nods but they both know he's lying. 

"I plan on going home. Do you?" He's met with a long silence, that's enough of an answer for him. Kenma shrugs and grabs both their plates. "Come on Shouyou. Our food will get cold." Hinata is just barely able to grab their drinks as Kenma drags him out the room. 

***

When they arrive back to their seats both Kageyama and Kindachi are gone but Kenma's things are just as he left it. 

They take a seat beside together again and Hinata frowns when Kenma releases his hand. 

They eat in silence, Hinata sees Kenma pick at his food for the most part, he is mostly focused on his phone and whatever game he was playing now. Suga and Kuroo were definitely worried for a reason. 

Between slices Hinata pulls out his phone and unsurprisingly sees a text from Kageyama. 

[dumbass #1]: won't be home 2nite  
[dumbass #1]: have some cndms in my drawer if u need  
[dumbass #1]: have fun

Yeah. Definitely getting a new best friend.

"Shouyou is everything okay?" Hinata eyes snap up from his phone and over to a very concerned Kenma. 

"Yes. Sorry, Kageyama went over to his boyfriend, he was supposed to walk home with me." It's mostly true, they were supposed to leave together and while Hinata absolutely despised traveling home alone this late he was prepared to do so because Kageyama hadn't seen his boyfriend in days, he figured he wouldn't be coming home. There was no reason for Kenma to know the actual contents of the text messages. 

"Suga-san is supposed to be driving Kuroo and I home, maybe he can drop you first." Hinata nods but he knows for a fact Suga wouldn't be leaving the apartment tonight, not if Daichi had anything to do with it. Jury's out on if Kuroo would be there as well though. 

"I'll ask later." Hinata scoots closer to Kenma. "Are you still playing Among Us?"

***

The party dies down around 3, Hinata had fell asleep long ago whilst watching Kenma play on his PSP. Hinata was laying comfortably on his shoulder and Kenma didn't have the heart to wake him he looked peaceful. Kuroo also had Hinata to thank for not getting punched when he teased him about their position. Bokuto snaps a few pictures cooing at Kenma's threats. While Akaashi the traitor smiles at the pair. 

When everyone finally clears out after helping with the clean up Kenma is left with the very undeniable and even more annoying tension between three very dumb adults. 

Kuroo has been saying "good-bye" to Daichi for the past twenty minutes and he's starting to think they'll never make it home. Sugawara is watching the two with a look he's never seen on him before and it's very concerning. 

"I don't think you're going home tonight." Kenma jumps a little and looks down at Hinata who is looking at the trio of idiots. "Suga-san has his thirsty look on his face." 

Kenma looks back at Suga to see he's stepped closer to the two, Kuroo in particular and whispers something in his ear. The look Kuroo gives him is enough for him to know Hinata was right. He'd be going home alone. 

"I need a new best friend." He quotes Hinata's earlier words making the other laugh beside him. 

"Well I'm available." Hinata finally sits up and stretches for a bit. A soft gasp falls from his lips before he turns toward Kenma. "You can stay with me."

"Huh?" 

"Yeah two birds one hand, I think that's how that goes." It's not but Kenma doesn't have the heart of the mind to tell him so, he's still stuck on the out of the blue offer. "You don't have to hear all of that." He points to the three. "Go down, and I don't have to walk home alone." 

It was a nice offer and Kenma REALLY didn't want to be here when the tension between the three finally exploded. It should bother him that he just met Hinata but it didn't maybe because he's spent all night with him and felt he was harmless, maybe it was because all his friends whom he trusted with his life could vet for him, or maybe it was his very obvious forming crush that allowed him to think it was a good idea, either way-

"Yeah. That would be nice." Hinata grins at his reply and excitedly begins picking up their trash. 

Across the room Kuroo meets his eyes and he knows that look, he knows what's coming and even though he has a Plan B he really wants to see what he could get out of Kuroo. A new game perhaps. 

"Kenma." 

"Kuro." 

"How mad would you be if I stayed over tonight?" Kenma only stares at him, tension is always good for bargaining. "I know I promised I wouldn't but I finally made nice with Suga so really this is me doing what you wanted." 

"I also wanted to go home. You promised." 

"I did."

"It's almost 4am." 

"Yes." 

"I want the new My Hero game."

"Kenma-"

"Kuro. Daichi-san and Sugawara-san are waiting." Kuroo looks back at the two who were speaking to a blushing Hinata.

"Fine." He practically shouts. Kenma presses stop on the recording and shows it to Kuroo. 

"You have a deal. Have fun." Hinata finally makes his way back to them a huge grin on his face. Kenma had finally managed to put his things away and hands Hinata his phone. "Come on Shouyou." 

"Have fun Kuroo-san." Kuroo the smarty he is doesn't take long to connect the dots. 

"You played me." It isn't a question. So Kenma doesn't say anything, instead he grabs Hinata's outstretched hand and allows himself to be pulled toward the door. 

"You still went back on your promise. Shouyou saw where this was going and offered to take me in." 

"Don't worry Kuroo-san I'll take extra special care of him." Kenma isn't entirely sure it was meant to sound as suggestive as it did but the look on Kuroo's face made it 100% worth it. "Congrats Daichi-san. I'll text you when I get home. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

Hinata rushes through the door, closing it before Kuroo could say (or do) anything else. They pause outside the door. Hinata grins as he hears the commotion. Kenma thinks he might be in love. 

"Come on Kenma."

***

They make it back to Hinata's place by 5am, Hinata let's out a yawn as they enter, he let's Kenma walk in first finally letting his hand go long enough to lock the door, text Daichi, and turn on the light. 

"You can jump in the shower first if you want, we're about the same size I'm sure I have something for you." Before he could respond Hinata suddenly stops walking and turns to Kenma. "Sorry that was rude, you probably don't wanna wear some random persons clothes." 

"Shouyou it's fine I don't mind wearing whatever you have, I'll go in first." Kenma was so close to asking if he wanted to join but he was not bold enough for that yet. 

Kenma showers first and waits on the couch while Hinata does. Hinata have him a pair of sweats and a his old High School sweater to sleep in because Kenma mentioned he gets cold easily. A thoughtful gesture. Kenma snaps a quick picture and sends it to Kuroo letting him know he was okay and Hinata was not a crazy murder like he suggested. 

[kuroo]: awe kenma u look so cute 🤗🤗

That definitely wasn't Kuroo, he figures it was Sugawara who was the only one of the three that had a thing for emoji's

[kuroo]: kuroo's busy but he said good luck and use protection  
[kuroo]: hinata keeps condoms in his drawer don't worry  
[kuroo]: he's always sweet the first time

Kenma feels his face heating up and tosses his phone to the side, hiding his face in his hands. Those were not the thoughts he needed right before bed. 

Kenma hears the bathroom door open and Hinata steps out with a towel wrapped around his lower half. Kenma could hear Hinata saying something but his brain was too busy taking in every inch of the boy that he could. The wet look definitely worked for him. 

"Kenma?" Finally snapping out of his thoughts Kenma looks up at Hinata and catches a hint of a smirk. Safe to say he was definitely not as innocent as he came off as all night. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." 

"You can take my bed. I'll take the couch." Kenma nods instinctively then gets an idea of his own. 

"I don't mind staying in the same bed, I wouldn't want to put you out." Hinata pauses at his bedroom door and briefly looks over his shoulder. It took everything in Kenma not to look down. 

"Are you sure?" He's never been more sure of anything in his life. 

"I'm sure."

"Okay let me get changed." Hinata pauses again, this time turning fully to Kenma a sheepish look on his face. "I usually sleep without a shirt on, I don't know if that'll make you uncomfortable or not. I can put one on, or sleep on the couch." Kenma's eyes fall down to his chest, and then down to the very prominent six pac. 

"Trust me Shouyou that is not a problem." Hinata follows his eyes and blushes once he realizes where he was staring. So much for being subtle. 

"Great. Give me a few minutes okay?" Kenma nods and watches his retreating form until the door closes. As soon as he hears the door shut he grabs a pillow off the couch and screams into it. This might be a problem. 

[kenma]: he's hot. he's hot and nice and he gave me his clothes and I'm so gay

[kenma]: he offered to sleep on the couch but I said it was okay tht we share the bed

[kenma]: I want to hold his hand and talk about dumb shit all night wtf is wrong with me

[kenma]: he also has abs. have I mentioned I'm gay

Kenma doesn't expect a response it was late. Or early depending on how you look at it and they'd been up since around this time yesterday. Also Kuroo tended to fall asleep immediately after sex.

[kuroo]: tht was alot

[kuroo]: suga says ask him out. I agree

[kuroo]: he also said he likes to cuddle and to take advantage while u can

"Don't tempt me." Kenma jumps when he hears Hinat's door open again. True to his word he's still shirtless and as if a higher power chooses to tempt him even further his sweats rode way to low for his liking. 

"You ready for bed." 

[kuroo]: lunch at 3 don't be late

Kenma looks up again meeting Hinata's eyes. 

"Ready." Once again he finds himself holding Hinata's hand as he's led to the bedroom, it was not what he expected from someone like Hinata. No lude posters, it was fairly neat, and he had a few books stacked on his desk. 

"You want anything before you lay down?" Kenma shakes his head. All he wanted right now was sleep. "Okay. I'll get the lights. You can pick a side and get comfortable." Hinata walks back out the room and Kenma allows himself to get comfortable on the bed, he chooses the right side and lays down shutting his eyes. A moment later Hinata walks back and shuts the bedroom door. 

Kenma feels Hinata slide into the bed next to him and a moment later the lights go out. 

There is a very obvious space between the two. Kenma figures Hinata wanted to make him as comfortable as possible. Taking a chance Kenma slides over a little closer turning so they're face to face. 

"Would it be weird if I asked to cuddle you?" Hinata asks. 

"No." 

"Can I?"

"Yes." Hinata slowly wraps his arms around Kenma's center pulling him closer. 

"Goodnight Kenma." Kenma snuggles closer, his head resting comfortably on Hinata's chest. It's then he decides he really wouldn't mind going to bed again like this. He also wouldn't mind a date. 

"Goodnight Shouyou." He'd be sure to ask him later.


End file.
